Trouble the Cat
Biographical Information Name: Anja "Trouble" Claws Age: 17 Species: Tuxedo cat Gender: Female Allignment: Chaotic neutral Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Drake the Tenrec (boyfriend) : Family: Tulip the Cat (mother), Dylan the Cat (father), Glacier the Cat (sister), Persephone the Cat (sister), Cody the Hedgehog (step-father), Helena the Hedgehog/Cat (step-sister), Raeder the Cat (cousin) Personality Trouble tends to be energetic, egotistical and above all ANNOYING. Trouble can invoke annoyance in even the most calm and collected individuals with her constant pranks and general pestishness. Besides being generally unpleasant, Trouble is quite flirty and manipulative. For this very reason she has had countless breakups and on-again-off-again relationships, one of them notably being with her current boyfriend, Drake, who is very concerned about her going off due to her disloyal nature. Trouble herself has ADHD and gets easily distraced. The most common cases of this are her randomly starting and stopping battles to satisfy her own boredom. Despite all of this, Trouble herself is actually very sensitive and regretful for all that she does, though she rarely shows it. She'd rather keep a obnoxious fake persona than a vulnerable real one. Backstory Trouble along with her sisters were orphaned by their cruel mother, Tulip, at the age of three. Although her two sisters actually stayed at the orphanage and got adopted, Trouble almost immediatly escaped, favoring a dangerous life on the streets then the typical boring life at the orphanage. She spent several years fending for herself, before she eventually joined a group of troublemaking thieves. She lived most of her life with them, until finally seperating when she turned 16, feeling she could now provide for herself. Trouble currently travels the world, in search of adventure. Powers and Abilities Trouble is a mage who specializes in shadowbending, which is a type of dark magic. Along with this, Trouble can preform the general spells and attacks and has even inherited some fire powers over time. Trouble has a unique way of teleporting. She fades in and out of view and can even making objects or people she is in contact with teleport a short distance. Along with these magical skills, Trouble is just naturally very agile and cat-like, with her hearing, sense of smell, use of her claws and general ability to bounce back onto her feet all being an advantage in battle. What is NOT an advantage, however, is her otherwise complete lack of physical strength. Trouble's punches and kicks are both weak, despite the fact that she wears high heels, which also affects her speed. She is featherweight, making it so she can be knocked around with ease. To make up for this, though, Trouble wears a glove on her left hand. Not just any glove, but a glove that when activated will unravel into a black-spiked chain. The choice of such heavy weaponery is questionable for such a petite and fragile girl, but she manages to pull it off, even using it as a sort of grappeling hook. Fun Facts -Trouble was the first character I ever created, way back in 2009/2010. -Trouble is my most used/main character. -No one knows Trouble's real name, Anja, except Trouble herself. -Trouble's alternate theme song is Shadows by Lindsey Stirling -Trouble has gone through several designs, this is her third. -Trouble has a strong rivalry with Starfall the Jackal. -Trouble's a smoker and an alcoholic. This is unknown to all but Glacier, though. -Trouble's not associated with any canon characters, at least not in this incarnation, but if she were she'd probably be closest with Sonic and Rouge. Category:Cats Category:Female Category:Dark Powers Category:Neutral